


Hexed

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dean + girl!Sam (ch 1), Explicit Sexual Content, Lap Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sam + girl!Dean (ch 2), Sexual Content, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam & Dean went to bed everything was normal, but when they wake up they find themselves with the girl version of each other.</p><p>Chapter 1- Samantha wakes up and is surprised she is next to Dean because even though she wants him more than anything, they have never done anything but when Dean wakes up he isn't surprised they are together-he is shocked Sam is a girl. But being Dean he figures he might as well have sex with the girl version of Sam then figure out what the hell is going on.</p><p>Chapter 2- Sam can't figure out why Dean is still not back, and he is not returning any calls or texts. He hears the Impala pull up but instead of Dean, a girl walks through the door. But she looks and acts just like Dean, so it has to be Dean. He gets a little distracted of course, after all it is some form of Dean he just has no idea what the hell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda crazy but I figured I'd so something a little different, hope you like it and I will add to it as soon as I figure out what the hell is going on

Sam had just woken up and knew it was way too early to stay up. She felt really warm and comfortable, just as she was starting to fall back asleep she suddenly felt an arm tightening around her and froze. She opened her eyes and almost had a stroke. She was lying across Dean. Dean shifted around and muttered in a sexy sleepy voice, "Too early Sammy, go back to sleep."

Sam laid still until Dean drifted back off to sleep. She had gone to sleep in her own bed the night before. How in the hell did she not remember her and Dean sleeping together? Did they actually  _sleep together_  and have sex? There would be no way in hell she would forget that but she had no idea whatsoever how she ended up laying on Dean and he seemed fine with it so something crazy must have happened.

Sam had wanted to be with her brother her entire life but Dean was way too stubborn to let things like that happen even though they both wanted it more than anything.

Dean seemed to not be shocked that Sam was on him, so she put her arm around him and relished the feeling of laying on him. She was absently running her hand across his chest and lightly slid her hand down his abdomen. She froze when her had brushed against his hard cock and realized he was naked. She carefully slid the covers off of them a little and took a few minutes to admire his hot body and his big thick cock. She could not take her eyes off of her brother's gorgeous body, she couldn't resist wrapping her hand around his dick so she gently made a careful fist around it.

Dean felt the grip getting tighter on his cock. He was already horny but he was still tired as hell, but he knew Sam and if he was horny at this time in the morning he would never go back to sleep until he got what he wanted. Not that Dean could sleep now either. He tightened his arm around Sam and froze. Sam felt a hell of a lot smaller and more supple, and Dean felt long hair on his arm. His eyes flew open, the night before Sam had fallen asleep across him so how the hell was a girl now sprawled across him?

She looked up and something was eerily familiar about her, she had the same hazel eyes and brown hair that fell into her eyes. She even had the tiny adorable mole by her nose and the dimples that pushed in so far it made Dean's cock twitch. 

"Sammy?" He whispered, his eyes looking her over. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sam ran her hand down her hair then looked down at her body. Was there something wrong with her? She looked at her arms and then back up at Dean clearly confused.

"You don't seem too shocked that you're all of a sudden a chic."

"What?? I-I've always been a girl Dean."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah you kinda have, but seriously Sam, what the fuck?"

Sam narrowed her eyes and sat up, crossing her arms over her chest. Dean's eyes immediately focused on her breasts. They were so full and perky, he reached out and wrapped his hand around one, squeezing it. "Not that I'm complaining, you're fucking hot...nice tits too, shit."

"Are...are you like, fucking with me right now?" Sam knew Dean would never joke like this, but she had wanted to be with him for years, as long as she could remember but Dean wouldn't have it, and now he was acting like they were together or something, or at least fucking. 

"I mean, you know I'd never say no...if you want to fuck..." Dean trailed off, looking her over again, he was practically drooling. "...hell yeah I'll fuck you baby... but don't you think we should try to figure out what the hell happened to you? I guess it wouldn't hurt to bang the girl version of you first though..."

This couldn't be her Dean, but he was pretty much exactly the same, just the fact that he was acting a little strange. Maybe he had amnesia? No, he knew everything else. She was sure it was not her Dean, but he looked exactly like him, Sam noticed there was one bed in the room, the room was different too. Something weird was happening but she had no idea what. She knew that she should be figuring out why she was all of a sudden in a strange room, and why Dean was acting so strange but he had just said he was going to have sex with her. Sam hesitated. What if he was a shifter or something? No, he couldn't be because she would have remembered him bringing her here. She was either dreaming or...maybe a djinn? But they had never actually come across one.

She looked at Dean, he was running his hand softly down her back and he was looking her over the way Dean always did, but he was being more obvious about checking her out. He smiled, it was definitely her brother and she had no idea what was going on, he had said she was suddenly a girl, so was this some kind of gay version of her brother, and she was gay too, since he obviously knew her as a guy? He seemed to like the girl parts of her so he must be bi or something.

Sam no longer cared because Dean had pulled her close. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She felt his hand slide against her thighs then up to her hips, he wrapped his muscular arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. He slid his hand up her shirt, resting on the small of her back. he leaned in and kissed her softer than she would ever expect him to, his lips felt so plump and soft. Sam closed her eyes, Dean's other hand was on her face, his thumb lightly caressing her cheek. He went in for another kiss, Sam locked against his amazing lips to get him to kiss her harder, she pressed into him tighter. She felt his grip on her tighten and his tongue slide into her mouth. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, his hand moving from her face to her hair, he was pressing harder into her, she could feel his huge erection against her thigh. She had shorts on so it was pressed tight against her skin and it felt so good she moaned, it felt so big and so hard. She slid her hand down and wrapped it around his cock. He moaned, the sound of his deep sexy moan  making her so wet and horny she totally forgot that she should be figuring out what the hell was going on.

Sam started pumping her first up and down his dick, his hips started moving harder into her hand, his breathing heaver and then he pushed her hand away. He gently pushed her back and pulled her shirt off. He paused a moment, eyes scanning her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His hand cupped gently around one of her breasts and he laid over her and started kissing her neck. 

Sam felt a fire starting in her pussy, she was getting so hot, so wet as his hands explored the rest of her body. He was biting lightly on her shoulder as he tugged on her nipple, his hand caressing her body then moving to her other breast. Sam slid her hand down his chest tentatively. She had always wanted to feel his entire body, at first she was still hesitant because it all still seemed so surreal, but then Dean's lips and hands were on her, making her feel so much pleasure  she forgot how to move. Dean had moved down to her breasts, he was nibbling on them, tugging and flicking her nipple with his teeth and tongue.

"Dean," Sam moaned softly. Dean moaned in response, he loved hearing Sam moan his name, even when his Sam was this girl version it sent a jolt right through him. Sam wanted his lips back on hers, she reached down and grabbed his head, pulling it up. His lips worked back up her neck and this time when he kissed her it was rougher like she had been craving. He was getting hornier, no longer able to hold back. It seemed like he should be gentler since Sam was no longer as sturdy as he had been, although her muscles were still very well toned and developed she was significantly smaller. Dean smiled that Sam was now shorter than him, he would have to point it out later but right now he wanted to kiss and suck on every inch of her beautiful body.

His tongue intertwined with hers and he started rolling his hips into her, groaning when she slid her hand between them and wrapped it around his cock again. She was pumping her hand fast, gripping it tight. He was so damn hard and precome was beading out of his slit. He put his hand on hers. "Slow down baby I wanna come in you, not in your hand." He took her hand and pulled it above her head.

"Don't make me tie you up again Sammy."

Sam bit her lip, she wished Dean would get kinky with her, there were so many things she wanted to do with Dean, she only fantasized about it every second of the day. He seemed more hesitant like he was afraid to hurt her. Sam wasn't sure why, she had seen her brother countless times making out with girls rough and having way too noisy sex. Most of the time he went somewhere else or took them out in his car when he messed around with them but there were a few times he got too horny or lazy and brought them back to the motel, usually only when he thought Sam would be gone for awhile. But since the last time she walked in the room not realizing he had brought a girl back he never brought anyone back to the room. Sam tried to push it out of her mind because she knew this was not technically her brother, and that she should be trying to figure out what the hell was going on but having sex with Dean was way too tempting to pass up.

He nudged her legs further apart and started to move down, Sam pulled him back up and crushed her lips against his. She felt his lips curve into a smile, "Just lay back and enjoy it baby. Damn it's been awhile since I've..."

Sam looked at him. "What?"

"Since I've ate a girl out."

Sam laid her head back, feeling dizzy just from the thought of Dean eating her out. Like he had anything to worry about, he could make her come just looking at her. Dean was kissing down her torso, pausing at her breasts and navel to suck down and run his tongue around. He rubbed on her through her shorts then gently pulled them off. He ran his hands up and down her thighs and kissed her though her panties, he licked on her then ran his finger down the front, moaning softly. "So wet Sammy...mmm  _fuck_. Can't wait to be in that tight wet pussy."

Dean slid his finger over her panties, rubbing her clit, she lifted her hips up, and gasped as his finger slid further down, running along the soaked fabric. Dean let out a slow breath, he was so fucking horny and it had been a long time since he had sex with a girl, since he and Sam (his guy version of Sam) started hooking up. He wouldn't trade him for anything though, but seeing as this was Sam and being Sam she was very horny for him and practically begging he couldn't wait to sink deep into her, and she was so damn wet he was about to just skip everything and go right for it.

"Dean," Sam moaned as he leaned over her, giving her a rough kiss and sucking on her neck. He carefully lifted her up enough so he could slide her panties off. As soon as he flung them on the ground he made a trail down her abdomen with his mouth, kissing and sucking down on her, getting all kinds of delicious sexy pleased noises out of her that had his cock pulsating. He was teasing his tongue around her navel, her abs were still defined but the lines of her muscles were softer, and her skin was unbelievably soft, when Dean's cock brushed against her thigh he moaned and pushed into it a few times. 

She was getting desperate, Dean's tongue was so close to where she was dying for it to be and then all at once her vision almost cut out because he was making slow deliberate strokes over her clit while running his hands up her inner thighs. He lifted her legs over his shoulder and felt her body start to shake so he moved his tongue back and forth a little harder. She was moaning his name and pushing her hips closer, Dean was going to lose it but he had to do it, she would be even wetter and holy shit she was already so wet he could hardly imagine how much more wet it could get and he wanted to find out so he started teasing a finger in and out of her soaking wet pussy, moaning as his fingers slid right in. She was so damn tight and wet, Dean ran his fist over his cock a few times, god he could barely fucking stand waiting but it was Sam and he never just fucked him, well not that often and besides this was probably his last chance to have pussy one more time because as good as it is, he loved Sam the way he really was so much better.

Sam was panting hard pushing her hips up, tightening her legs around him, pulling him closer. Dean slid two more fingers in her and started pumping them in and out of her slow at first then harder, when she started moaning and grabbing on to his head he licked tight circles over her clit. She was gasping and moaning his name and when he locked his lips tight over her clit a scream echoed off the walls. Dean was moaning, "Let it out baby, tell me how good it is."

Dean pressed down on her clit hard with his tongue and Sam pushed her hips up, forcing him in more, even though he was already pressed tight against her. The next time she pushed up into him, she was coming and Dean was licking it all up loving the taste. He didn't move his tongue until he licked every drop up and then ran it hard back over her clit while he finger fucked her. He pushed up in to her, hot liquid pouring down his hand as her body shook, pleasure pulsing though every cell in her body as she had the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. Dean was kissing up her body softly, moving his tongue up her neck, his erratic breaths tearing heat across her skin as she climaxed hard.

"De...I....please...I need you..." Sam gasped breathlessly and she was shaking so hard her voice was quivering as she spoke. Dean was about to lose his mind, no way he could take it anymore, usually he let Sam beg a little more because it turns him on so much but this girl version of Sam had him completely insane and pretty much pussy whipped but he didn't care because he wanted that pussy so damn bad. For some reason the only thing on Sam's mind was getting his dick in her as fast as possible, and although Dean should have figured it was a little odd that this was even happening, he didn't want to figure out what the hell was going on because he wasn't using his head. Not the one with his brain anyway.

Dean went up to kiss her, hot heavy and intense kisses. He ran his hands down her body, as hers were sliding down his chest and her fist circling tight around his big thick cock. Sam gasped because it felt so warm and so hard, so fucking huge. Sam groaned and threw her head back, stretching her neck out. Dean sloppily kissed up her neck, sucking down hard, getting pleased gasps out of Sam so he sucked down harder, a dark hickey blossoming on her neck.

Sam pulled Dean's mouth back to hers and crushed her lips against his, she bit down hard on his lip, his hand on her tit squeezed down hard in response. Dean rolled them around, they were on their sides and he started humping into her, his hands all over her, squeezing her more supple but still tight muscles and running his hand roughly through her hair as he gripped her tit tight, groaning when she wrapped a leg around his waist and rubbed her wetness over his hard throbbing cock then she wrapped her fist back around it and started pumping her hand up his shaft again.

Dean leaned down and started sucking on her neck leaving a trail of hickeys to her breast then he sucked down hard on it. She loved it because he was finally so out of his mind he was no longer holding back.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out, her grip on his cock tightening and quickly moving up and down, her other hand clutching his muscular back, raking her nails down  and leaving scratches. Dean grunted and pushed his cock harder against her moving his hand off her thigh and teasing it back into her wet pussy. Sam started thrusting hard against Dean's cock he grunted harder, his hips rocking into her faster.

"Fuck Sammy...you want it bad huh?" Sam nodded, eyes locked on his flashing green pupil blown eyes. He crushed his lips to hers, moaning. "Me too baby, so fucking bad."

He slid a hand under her and moved her up the bed, pushing her legs apart. Sam groaned as she felt his biceps flexing against her, his strong hands roughly moving down her body, his strong arms gripping her tight. He was so damn strong and muscular and it turned her on, she ran a hand up his chest and down his back, his body was like an aphrodisiac, just looking at his perfect body and gorgeous face could make her come.

"Dean, fuck I want you so bad." Sam whimpered as she jerked her hips up, desperate for him to fuck her. Dean was kneeling between her legs, he firmly grasped her hips as he leaned down and ran his tongue up her pussy. Dean wanted it bad but he never just fucked Sam, he loved teasing him until they were both so insane with lust and need they could barely stand it.

Dean kissed her inner thigh, she had barley come down from the orgasm he just gave her and now his mouth was teasing her again, his tongue brushing her lips and then he started sucking down on her. Sam screamed out, she moved her hips up to his face, as his tongue worked inside. Sam was writhing and spasming around the bed, he was sucking on her harder as she reached down and tugged on his head. He moaned, plunging his tongue deep inside of her. She tugged on him harder, he looked up his green eyes flashing, darker and so sex-blown he looked almost demonic. He stared at her for a minute, licking his lips as he thrust two fingers deep inside. Sam threw her head back and moaned, gripping his shoulders and pulling on him as hard as she could.

Dean knelt back down flicked his tongue over her clit as he plunged his fingers in, adding a third finger. Sam was gasping and moaning his name, her legs wrapped tight around his head. "That's it Sammy, let it all out, let me know how fucking good it is then I'll fuck that tight pussy and make you climax again."

Dean latched down on her clit, licking tight circles over it and digging his tongue in, he plunged his fingers in deeper and felt her hot come pouring all over his hands. He moaned and licked it up, loving the sweet taste. He held his tongue on her clit as she started shaking hard, he ran it up and down as he thrust into her a few more times. She was screaming and pushing her hips up so hard, Dean couldn't take it anymore, he got on his knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Sam arched her back as Dean thrust into her, she groaned  and looked up at Dean. The look on his face making her tremble, she still was climaxing from him eating her out again, she could hardly imagine how amazing it was going to be when he finally fucked her. His facial expressions were driving her over the edge, especially as he entered her. Dean bit his lip and let out a breath, trying to keep in control but it was feeling so incredible, he wanted to pound into her as hard as he could, but the girl version of Sam was more delicate and he was afraid he could hurt her so he tried his very best not to thrust in too hard, although he was so fucking horny he could probably thrust in so hard the bed would fly through the wall into the next room. It was good as fuck already but he still missed his Sam, the way he was used to because even though she was just as beautiful and her pussy was good, nothing compared to his tight ass, but of all of the pussy Dean had ever had this was by far the best and really it was just as good as fucking the guy version of his brother. 

"Oh fuck Sammy, so wet and ohh shit so tight...oh fuck so damn good." Dean slammed his eyes shut and moaned as he thrust into her several times. It was definitely just as good, Dean realized no matter what it was still Sam and that was what made it good, fucking Sam was the best thing in the world and he could really care less what Sam looked like because sex with him....or her... was the most incredible feeling ever.

Sam pulled him down so he was laying over her, he was slowly rocking his hips into her, using every ounce of restraint, he gradually picked up speed and started thrusting harder into her, her legs tightened around him. Sam dug her fingers into his tight ass, moaning because  she had started at his perky ass for years dying to do this and she could not get enough of squeezing his muscles. She loved how she could feel his muscles flexing hard as he pumped into her. Sam spread her legs further, loving the feeling of his big cock inside of her, slamming against her inner walls. Dean was grunting and looking so sexy as he bucked his hips, thrusting harder into her now. Sam could barely stand it, he looked so fucking hot and the noises had her pussy growing wetter by the second. She moved her hands to his biceps and squeezed them, he tightened his grip around her and kissed her hard. 

Dean kissed her neck, licking up to her ear, breathlessly he whispered, "So damn good Sammy..oh fuck..mmm baby love that tight wet pussy."

Sam turned her head and kissed Dean. She grabbed his head, twirling her fingers in his hair and pulling him back to look at her. "Harder," She choked out.

Dean was happy to go harder, he groaned as he felt her pussy squeezing him perfectly, steadily getting wetter and it was so amazing he let go and quit holding back. Dean started slamming into her, the bed rocking hard, hitting the wall so hard it was making dents. Sam was screaming his name so loud he put a hand on her mouth to remind her to try and keep it down, he was feeling too much pleasure to actually just say it out loud. Sam looked up at Dean and nodded so he took his hand off. 

Dean pulled her closer, tight against his body as his cock pushed in harder. Each thrust made Sam want more and more. Dean was biting his lip hard, his face was tense and she could tell he was holding back again, trying to keep in control. Of course he would be afraid to hurt her. Sam started biting his shoulder, Dean groaned and pushed into her harder. Sam gasped and tried not to scream but the feeling was so incredible, like nothing she had ever felt. She wrapped her legs tighter around him and pushed up to meet each thrusts, reaching down to dig her fingers into Dean's tight perky ass.

Sam sucked on Dean's neck and slid her tongue up, getting a deep sexy groan out of him. "Please De, don't hold back....harder."

Dean started picking up speed, grunting as he started slamming into her harder with each thrust. The bed was creaking under them as Dean continued to thrust harder and faster until the headboard was pounding even harder against the wall. Sam's mouth fell open, ecstasy washing over her.

Dean slammed his eyes shut, his mouth inches from hers. She wanted desperately to kiss his perfect lips but his breath was tearing across her skin like a flame, his huge cock slamming into her and the feeling of him filling her up and being pressed underneath him made her brain short circuit. She could no longer do anything but feel the indescribable pleasure coursing through her body.

Dean bit down on his lip hard, his eyes opening and staring right into Sam's. She stared back, his intense stare making the orgasm start to build, the next time Dean slammed into her she couldn't help it, it felt so incredible, even better and more intense than the last two amazing orgasms put together, she screamed out and Dean loved it.

"OH GOD DEAN! Ohhhh FUCK....OH SHIT....so fucking good De..UHHHH."

Sam felt waves of pleasure so powerful and intense her body was tingling and her pussy was pulsating around Dean's cock, her muscles spasming, causing Dean to move faster. His eyes were shut tight again, he was grunting and groaning, slamming into her so rough and forcefully it sent vibrations across Sam's clit and caused her to have another intense orgasm just when the one before had barely stopped. Dean moaned as he came hard, Sam could feel his hot come filling her up and moaned, biting down on Dean's shoulder. He buried his face in her neck to muffle the loud moans as he rode out his orgasm, both of them climaxing harder than they ever had before. Dean thrust in a few more times, grunting and groaning as he felt his body shaking, he could barely move anymore so he gave it all he had and thrust in as hard as he could, they both screamed out each other's name as Dean carefully pulled out and collapsed next to her.

They were both panting and sweating, neither of them remembering this was not normal. Dean was so sexed out he vaguely remembered he should do something but Sam seemed ok with being a girl and since he had gotten woken up and given her several orgasms he figured he earned a little more sleep before he figured out what the hell was going on. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam and pulled her over him. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his chest, so fucked out she fell asleep without thinking once that this was not truly her Dean. Dean promised himself he'd figure it out in a few hours as he fell asleep because he didn't know this wasn't his Sam, sure it was some alternative universe version but he was under the assumption they had somehow triggered a spell or something and everything was fine for now. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sent a text to Dean, he was supposed to be back over an hour ago and he had not been answering his phone or returning any of his texts. Sam sat down at the table and pulled up the internet, looking for some information for the case. He was just about to call Dean for the third time in ten minutes when he heard the Impala pull up. A few seconds later the door opened, Sam didn't look up until the door closed. He was expecting to see his brother but a beautiful petite girl was standing there with several bags in her hands. She tossed them on the bed and hurried over to Sam. Sam wondered who the hell she was, she seemed to know that Sam was going to be in the room, and his immediate thought was she was a demon or some other type of supernatural threat.

Sam knew he had to be remain calm and be discreet so he could try to get the jump on whatever she was. He carefully slid his hand behind his back and pulled his gun out of the waistband of his jeans. The girl whipped her head around before he even had a chance to cock the gun. 

"Seriously Sammy? I'm gone an extra, what? Twenty minutes? and you're going to pull a fucking gun on me? Such a bitch."

Sam froze. Now that he got a closer look at her, she looked a hell of a lot like Dean. Her shoulder length hair was the exact same color, so were her piercing green eyes. She had a splash of freckles across her nose and she definitely had the same instinct, awareness, smirk and attitude.

"Dean?"

She turned around and the look on her face was so close to looking like Dean it was actually a little creepy, seeing as he was looking at a girl. Sam had no doubt that this was in some way, shape or form his brother.

"What did you just call me?"

"Uhhh...Dean. But um, I mean, uh. w-what should I call you?"

"Ugh, how many times do we need to go over this? I might be a tomboy, I might be more of a guy than you sometimes but I am a fucking  _girl_. OK? So quit calling me that." She smirked and continued, "You know, you don't seem to have a problem with me being a girl when you fuck the hell out of me. Or should I say when I fuck the hell out of you."

Sam didn't know what to say, it was definitely Dean, but he seemed to think he was a girl. Sam glanced at his computer a second. They were hunting a witch so maybe it was some sort of spell or curse or something. Sam pulled up the webcam on his computer, there was no eye flare so it wasn't a shifter. He decided to play along since so far he didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, he was concerned about where the hell Dean actually was but maybe this was Dean just turned into a girl. He laughed to himself, Dean always called Sam a girl and it would be so fucking hilarious if he had triggered a curse and became a woman. 

"What is it you want me to call you then?"

Girl Dean sighed. "Jesus Sammy. What the hell is your problem? Call me De, call me fucking Deana, I don't care if you call me God just stop calling me Dean." 

"Okayyy...um, De...so anything strange happen to you when you were gone? Did anyone try to mess with you or, or did you eat something?"

"Oh my fucking God Sam, please stop acting so freaking weird. I mean when I left you were practically begging me to stay so we could have sex one more time now you're...you know what? Fuck it. Can we quit messing around I didn't go through all that pain and suffering to stand here and talk to you. Get off your damn computer and get on the bed, I'm fucking horny as hell and I did this for you...well and me but...just fucking do it.  _Damn_."

Sam bit his lip, he wasn't sure what the hell was going on but it was definitely Dean, some form of Dean. They way every word was spoken, she obviously had sex on the brain constantly, she had the same cockiness, same smart ass remarks, cocky bravado, same impatientness and obviously she knew Sam just as well as Dean because she seemed to think she was several steps ahead of him at all times. No one or nothing could replicate Dean that perfectly.

Dean, or De, took off her coat and Sam couldn't help but stare. She was a lot shorter than Dean, almost half a foot shorter, but really curvy. She had a beautiful ass, just like Dean and her breasts had Sam almost drooling. They were really big, so perky and full. He wondered if they were real. They had to be, they didn't look fake but they were  _so_   damn perfect. She had on a short denim skirt and a sleeveless plaid shirt. Sam had never pictured his brother as a woman, but if he did this was pretty damn close to what he would picture. He noticed she kept absently touching her breasts, and Sam smiled to himself, Dean had always had a thing for big tits and if he was a girl he would for sure be constantly playing with them.

She turned to him. "Fine, you wanna play it like that? It is so on."

Sam wondered what was going on. She must want to really have sex, but he wondered if it would really be cheating on Dean, it was Dean just...a girl version of him. De walked over and slammed his laptop closed she leaned in inches from Sam's face. Sam slowly moved in. Her lips were even fuller than Dean's, they were so perfectly plump and pouty. Her eyelashes were so long he would have swore they were fake but up close he could tell they were real, and there was not even any makeup on her face but she looked more gorgeous than any woman he had ever laid eyes on. His brother was a girl...a fucking hot girl.

Sam swallowed thickly, his dick was throbbing. Sam had never in his life been attracted to a girl but he was so attracted to this one, and why wouldn't he be because it was Dean, just a feminine version, way way more feminine, with huge beautiful perky breasts and a perfect ass. He leaned in to kiss her, just as he was brushing up against her lips she pulled back and gave him a cocky smirk. "Oh, now you want to pay attention to me."

Sam put a hand on her hip. Her body was so much smaller than he was used to. He slid his hand over her ass. He could practically fit her entire ass in the palm of his hand. She grinned and pulled away. She leaned forward, unbuttoning her shirt a few buttons. Sam's eyes immediately went down to her breasts which were now half exposed. She had the same tattoo as Dean in the exact same place, just above her left breast. She placed her hands on Sam's thighs and slid them up, she was inches from his face. Sam spent a lot of time staring into Dean's eyes, and they were exactly the same. She kissed his neck, sucking down and sliding a finger down over his chest, teasing it across his nipples. She lightly bit down on his neck then licked up behind his ear. She definitely knew his kinks too, right now she was doing everything that drove Sam completely insane. 

"So do you want to see what took so long?"

"Uh..uh s-sure. Y-yeah." Sam stuttered, wondering if it was going to be a sexy outfit or some sort of lingerie or something. Not that she needed it because she looked so damn sexy as it was Sam was sure he would be throwing her on the bed in about ten seconds, but then again this was Dean and she seemed aggressive like him and the thought of the girl version of Dean being dominate was hotter than hell. 

De grabbed his hand and placed it on her thigh. She slowly pushed it up so he ran his hand up, he moaned when he got to her ass and realized she didn't have panties on. She made an impatient noise. "Not that..."

Suddenly Sam felt her picking up his chair then she pushed it back with such force it actually surprised Sam that she was strong enough to move him so effortlessly. He looked at her arms, she had very defined biceps, they looked amazing. Nowhere near the size of Dean's but she could definitely do some damage. Although this was really turning him on Sam still was concerned about what was going on, and really as much as he was enjoying this he wanted his Dean back because even though she was hot and sexy as hell, and even if it technically was Dean, Sam liked the guy version of his brother much better than this.

Sam couldn't stop staring at her though, she was so damn gorgeous. She straddled his lap, Sam noticed that her legs and thighs were very athletic and defined too. She took his hand and slid it under her skirt. Sam groaned when he felt her smooth pussy. "Y-you..."

"Told you I wasn't scared to go get completely waxed. Did hurt like a bitch though, and now you owe me big time. I don't even want to mess around with anything but sex right now. I'm so fucking horny Sammy. You can lick it all you want later but right now all I want is your huge cock fucking the hell out of me."

Sam sucked in a breath, he always was taken back by how blunt Dean was and he loved it. She undid the rest of her shirt and threw it off, then ran her hands over her tits and squeezed them, rocking on Sam's leg. He could feel her hot wet pussy through his jeans, he was so hard his cock was throbbing. She stood up and walked away, swaying her hips seductively. She went and grabbed something out of one of the bags and came back over to Sam, catching him in a rough kiss. Just as her tongue swiped every inch of his mouth she pulled back and slowly unhooked her bra and pulled it off, pushing her tits in Sam's face as she shimmied out of her skirt. She climbed back on Sam's lap. He was speechless. She was so gorgeous and hot, Sam could barely form a coherent thought at all.

She pulled herself up enough to kiss Sam, taking his hand and putting it on her ass then taking the other one and putting it on her tit. She smirked and kept her hand over Sam's, squeezing it so he'd start playing with her breast. "C'mon Sammy, I know I'm fucking sexy but close your damn mouth or put it to use, don't just sit there with it hanging open like a scared little bitch."

De knelt up and pushed her tits up to Sam's mouth, he automatically sucked on it, biting down on her nipple. She gapsed and ran her hand through Sam's hair. "Mmmm there you go Sammy. Want you so damn bad, wish you'd snap out of it."

Sam moaned as she sat back down on him hard and started grinding into him. She was already so wet, he moved his hand around her waist, pulling her closer over him so she was positioned perfectly over his cock. She immediately started grinding hard into him. They both moaned and pushed into each other harder. Sam forced himself to move, he leaned down and kissed her, she took over the kiss and kissed him so hard he was pulling back breathless. She looked at him, smirking that Dean smirk, dimples pushing in and was running her hands over her breasts, tugging on her nipples, staring into Sam's eyes. She slid a hand down her body and teased a finger over her clit. She gasped and pushed into Sam harder.

"Mmm Sammy...you gonna sit there and make me do this myself or you gonna give me that big thick cock?"

Sam ran his hand up her sides, and leaned her forward. He kissed her hard and slid a finger into her wet pussy, moaning when he felt how wet it was. She leaned back, giving him better access and a better view. Sam's cock was pulsating. He slid another finger into her, she was rocking hard on them and moaning. "Sammy...oh shit...ohhhh fuck...baby please fuck me...pleeease."

Sam could tell she was close to coming so he slid another finger in and shoved it in hard and fast. She let out a sexy groany-moan that had precome sweating out of Sam's cock. "Oh fuck Sammy...ohhhh  _shit_."

Sam was still slightly hesitant about having sex with her, he loved Dean and never cheated on him, but was it really cheating if it was Dean, a girl Dean? He knew for a fact if the roles were reversed Dean would probably have already been fucking the girl version of him. She was really getting into it and he could feel hot come pouring onto his hand. 

He couldn't let her get this close and stop, his hand was already soaking wet and she was starting to shake. He grabbed one of her tits and she threw her head back, sliding her hand to her other breast and squeezing firmly. Sam smiled, she was so like Dean it was uncanny, not afraid to touch herself, so comfortable with her body and she obviously loved sex and was desperate for Sam to want it just as bad. It was so damn hot. Fuck, there was no question in his mind- it was Dean, no doubt about it. She moved her other hand that had been clutching Sam's arm to her clit, rubbing it hard as she rocked faster on Sam's fingers.

She moaned then her eyes flew open and she screamed out Sam's name, letting out a litany of porno quality noises that had Sam feel like he was about to come. She pushed onto Sam's fingers a few more times then let out a breath and buried her face in Sam's neck. She was gasping to breathe but her hands were already on Sam's belt undoing it, biting at his neck.

"Please Sammy, god I need you so fucking bad..ugh I can't wait."

She slid back on his lap and quickly unzipped his jeans she stood long enough to push them down past his thighs and straddled him. Before Sam knew what was happening she was plunging down on his cock, it was like the most erotic lap dance, his brother, well  _sister_ , bouncing around on his lap completely naked, playing with her tits and kissing Sam hard.  She kissed him just like Dean did, her tongue ravaging into his mouth, licking greedily around and making him lightheaded and flustered. Sam ran his hand down her back, she moaned into his mouth as Sam put his hands on her tiny perky ass and squeezed, pushing her down on him harder. Sam squeezed it again and moaned, all of her muscles felt tight and firm just like Dean's. Even though she was strong, probably stronger than the average guy, she was nowhere near as strong as Dean and Sam missed the force he used when they messed around, but it still was good as hell.

"Mmm Sammy love that big fat cock...ohhh baby so fucking good. You...you ok Sammy? I wanna hear how good it is."

Sam almost choked as he moaned. Dean was always asking if he was OK during sex and of course, he never stopped running his mouth and wanted Sam to talk dirty too. It was so odd to pretty much feel like he was fucking his brother, well getting fucked by his brother, and it was a girl. She took control and was horny as fuck just like him and it turned him on just as much as when Dean did it.

De jerked harder, trying to get a response out of him, so she started sucking on his shoulder, biting down lightly. She reached behind and rolled his balls in her hand. De put her hand on Sam's shoulders and pulled herself up almost off his cock and slammed down hard.

"Ohhh shit Dean." He bit his lip, he forgot he wasn't supposed to call her that.

She glared at him and started bucking her hips wildly, moaning as she choked out, "You're lucky....I want this so bad Sammy...or..." She moaned and sucked in a breath as Sam started running his finger over her clit, hoping she'd stop arguing. "I'd be kicking your ass right now if....ohhh  _shit_....I didn't want this so fucking bad."

Actually when she got mad it made her bounce around on his lap more which felt incredible. "De...oh fuck so fucking good.  _Damn_."

Her eyes were squeezed shut and she arched her back as Sam pushed into her harder. "Fuck yeah it is....shit feels even better now. So..mmmm shit...tomorrow you're gonna get waxed too because holy shit it feels incredible."

Sam froze. "Bullshit....you're fucking crazy."

"Alright just fuck me, I'll shave you later." She opened an eye and laughed when she saw the look on his face. "I'm kidding Sammy put the bitchface away and fuck me. Damn."

Sam stood up, bring her with him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and started sucking on his neck and pushing into him, grinding into his cock and moaning. He set her on the bed and pushed his jeans and boxers off. She ripped his shirt off and latched onto his nipple, flicking it hard with her tongue.

"C'mon Sammy, let's see what ya got. Been waiting all damn day for you to-"

Sam pushed her back and caught her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. He was so horny he finally snapped out of it. She moaned and pulled him tighter against her body, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and tugging until he looked at her.

"Mmmm yeah baby. Love it when you get all rough Sammy baby. I got something I know you'll love for later."

Sam wondered what else she was planning on doing, knowing that she was exactly like Dean it was most likely pretty damn kinky. Sam felt her pulling him down harder, pushing her hips up into him and wrapping her legs around his waist. She was so damn wet Sam was able to slide right in her and it felt amazing. He started rocking his hips into her, biting down hard on his lip because it was hard not to thrust in full force but she was so much smaller than him he was a little worried about it.

De was far from delicate though, she was pushing up into Sam hard. "C'mon Sammy...harder you know how I like it. Hang on..."

She pushed him back, again he was surprised by her strength. He was kind of surprised she didn't want it doggy style since Dean seemed to always like that position whether he was on top or bottom, and just as he thought that she rolled on to her stomach and knelt up, sticking her ass out and pushing back into Sam.

"Sammy...please what's with you? Don't you want some of this killer pussy?"

Oh it was a killer alright. Sam entered her and not even two thrusts later he could feel an orgasm building, between her fucking him on his lap and everything else he was desperate for release but there was no way in hell he was going to come until he made her climax again. Sam slowed down a little, slowly inching in and out. She moaned as Sam thrust back into her hard. Sam felt her shift then wrap her legs tight around his waist, pushing into him. She obviously wanted him to thrust harder, and he should have known better because Dean always wanted it rough and hard.

Sam thrust into her harder, pumping in and out faster each time he rocked his hips into her. She pulled Sam down and kissed him, her tongue rolling around fiercely in his mouth, intertwining his tongue and deepening the kiss until Sam had to pull away gasping. He looked down at her pupil blown hooded eyes and she grinned that Dean grin right back at him. She reached up and ran her hand though Sam's hair.

"Fuck Sammy, I love it when you fuck me hard. So damn good."

Sam put his hands on her hips and pulled her into each thrust, he ran his finger across her clit and she screamed out his name. Sam leaned down and flicked her nipple with his tongue, he wondered if she liked them bit hard like Dean. He lightly tugged on it and she moaned, when he bit down she grabbed his head and pushed until he bit down more. She was groaning, raking her nails down Sam's back and squeezing his ass. She teased a finger down the crack of his ass and he looked up at her. She smirked and slid it across his rim.

"Just wait 'til later Sammy, make me scream and then it'll be my turn to make you scream."

Sam licked his lips then went in for a kiss. He wondered what she had in mind. Suddenly Sam remembered he should be figuring out what was going on. But first he had to give them both an amazing orgasm. Sam pushed her thighs up higher and bucked his hips hard as he pushed harder onto her clit.

"Ohh shit, That's it Sammy...fuck....harder."

Sam moved her legs until they were over his shoulders and thrust into her as hard as she could, a few seconds later she was shuddering under him. Sam started sucking on her neck and as he started biting down on her shoulder he felt her pussy getting even hotter and wetter. She screamed out his name and started humping into him hard and fast, panting and moaning. Sam felt her tighten around him and a few seconds later he was coming. She looked up, his eyes were closed and he was moaning. "So fucking hot Sammy," De whispered and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sam pulled out and laid next to her, trying to catch his breath. It certainly felt just as good as when he had sex with Dean, and Sam had never gotten off much when he had sex with girls. He tried thinking about how to handle this, he figured it would be best to not say anything to her yet since she did not seem to think anything was wrong. Either it was Dean and some kind of spell had his brain screwed up even more than normal or there was something really weird going on and really he had no idea what.

Sam felt her slip an arm around his waist and pull his face toward hers. "Love you Sammy. As soon as you start breathing normal, I'm gonna take your breath away again."

Sam smiled, he figured he may as well have a little fun until he figured out what the hell was going on.


End file.
